


Pretty in Pink

by JetGirl1832



Series: Day by Day [37]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Embarrassment, Gen, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: Eponine's mouth betrays her in the worst way possible, by asking her best friend and crush to go to the prom with her.
Relationships: Marius Pontmercy & Éponine Thénardier
Series: Day by Day [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603093
Kudos: 1





	Pretty in Pink

Eponine just stood there feeling utterly mortified at what had just happened and the words that had left her mouth, the fact that she'd confessed to her best friend and crush. Why had that happened? Why was she being forced to suffer like this? She looked at Marius who seemed confused and stunned... She could hardly blame him, she was certain that she would be too had the roles been reversed. Did she just ruin years of friendship between them? She swallowed nervously and felt halfway between wanting to cry and die of pure embarrassment.

"Marius..." Eponine swallowed her face turning bright red as she began to speak, "I am so sorry for being such an idiot..." she let herself pause and wrapped her arms around her chest not sure what else to do in this situation, "I shouldn't have said that, any of that," Eponine shook her head, "just please be my best friend right now, not the guy I just confessed my love to..."

Marius let out a small laugh and he smiled, "I think I can do that."

Eponine was surprised, she hadn't expected this to happen... In fact she had assumed that worst, that this would be the end of them and that she wouldn't loose his friendship, "Really? Are you sure?"

"Sure," Marius nodded, "and if you want we can still go to prom-"

"No!" Eponine interrupted him, "no, you don't have to if you don't want to... I understand, and I never should have even-"

"Going as friends is a thing if it's going to bother you so much," Marius smiled.

Eponine blinked as she thought this over, "I suppose... That could be a possibility."

"So, together as friends?" Marius proposed again, "if that's okay with you?"

Eponine quietly nodded on her head, "Yeah, that's okay with me."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Just please be my best friend right now, not the guy I just confessed my love to.".
> 
> Tomatopudding and I are doing a joint prompt challenge. One fic/ficlet per day, same fandom, same pairing, same prompt.
> 
> You can find her take on today's prompt [here](%E2%80%9DURL%E2%80%9D).


End file.
